1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a brushless motor assembly, more particularly to a motor assembly with a thermally conductive bridging member.
2. Description of the Related Art
In each of Taiwanese Utility Model Nos. M331251, M322677, and M300395, and Taiwanese Patent No. I250718, a motor assembly is disclosed, which includes a fan driven by a drive shaft to accelerate air flow in the motor housing so as to facilitate heat dissipation. However, since the path of air flow generated as a result of rotation of the fan passes through the interior of the motor housing, dust may be directed into the motor and may accumulate on the rotor, thereby adversely affecting running of the rotor and heat dissipation, which may in turn result in damage to the components within the motor housing.